


I am Constantine

by Naturally_Beautiful_Not



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturally_Beautiful_Not/pseuds/Naturally_Beautiful_Not
Summary: Call was content with lying in his cell until his death because Aaron was dead. So what did it matter? 
He was not content with, however, wake up back in the magisterium, about 20 years in the past in his former body. 
Can Call be as smooth as Constantine was as he tries to live his old life and change the course of events leading up to the 3rd Mage War?





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First ever Fanfic. Opinions are very much welcomed!  
> If you have a good idea to add to this fic, let me know! Got a couple chapters planned but don't know where to go from there.

Call had been lying in his cell for, who knows how long.  
He never moved, well only to eat and drink, and sometimes to go to the bathroom. But even then he chooses to move as little as possible. The one thing he willingly chooses to do, and usually fitfully, was sleep.  
That's what he chooses to do now. He did so in fear, however. He was sure that he would have another nightmare. He would close his eyes and see Aarons shell of a body, knowing there was nothing he could do. Then from the darkness, he would hear a horrible laugh. He searched for whoever was around him. He would whizz around and find himself face to face with Alex Strife. He would scream in rage and wake up right back in his cell.  
But that was not the case that night. He Slept peacefully for once. He thought it was strange as he did not dream.  
When morning came, he opened his eyes. He actually felt a smile creep onto his face. He had not felt this relaxed in ages. But it was short last. As he stared at the brightly lit stone ceiling, he remembers reality. Aaron was dead, and he was being blamed...  
Wait.  
His cell was never brightly lit. Definitely not by luminescent stones embedded in the roof and walls.  
Also, he was lying in a soft bed, in warm covers. That wasn't right either. He always just slept on the concrete floor of his cell.  
Call began breathing heavily, allowing himself for a moment to believe that it had all been a dream.  
He was back at the Magisterium. He could get up and run into the common room and see Aaron and Tamara waiting for him, so they could all head to breakfast together.  
But then something else was wrong.  
His leg didn't hurt.  
Finally, he chooses to sit up on his bed. He looked to his leg in shock. His leg was supposed to be a mangled mess of pink skin and scar tissue. Not perfect and ... muscular?  
He glanced around the room he was in and found he was indeed back in the magisterium. But this wasn't his room. Everything looked, almost older. There was an old desk in the corner and a very, old fashion lamp on his bedside table. Also, Miri was missing. He always kept it on the table when he stayed at Magisterium.  
Call swallowed nervously. Where was he?  
He threw the blankets off and stood, making his way to the hall, finding it strangely uncomfortable to walk without his limp. As he headed out the door, towards the common bathroom he began to get used to it.  
He reached for the door to the washroom, wanting to splash water on his face when the door swung open before him.  
A kid, about his age of 13, stood in front of him. Call caught his breath. The boy was blond and for a second Call really thought it could be Aaron. But the hair was too dark, almost brown. And his eyes. Aaron had emerald green eyes, not storm gray. Also, the boy was the same height as Call. Aaron was taller than he was.  
Call took a moment to be disappointed before wondering who the hell this guy was? He looked familiar.  
The boy smiled at Call.  
"Sorry Connie, need to the bathroom?" He said moving past Call, patting him on the shoulder as he moved back down the hall.  
Call watched him head into the room just across the hall from the room Call had woken up. Who the hell was Connie?  
Call shook his head, getting his mind back on the reason he had come to the bathroom. He entered the already open door, making a B-line for the sink, running his hands under cold water before splashing it onto his face. He shook his head like a dog, briefly wondering where Havoc was?  
He looked up to the huge wall mirror, wiping the damp bangs out of his face.  
What?  
WHAT?  
Call looked into the mirror, not believing his eyes. Where his ink black hair should have been was a mess of brown. He looked exactly like the boy he had just run into, maybe just a smidge darker hair. But he definitely had the same gray eyes and boyish face.  
That's when it finally clicked. He remembered where he had seen that boy before. He had been almost 2 years older, oh, and dead. It was Jericho Maddon.  
Looking into his own face now, he realized who he was.  
He was Constantine Maddon. Not just soul, but body as well.


	2. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call meets the other Apprentices, and learns more about Alastair's relationship with Constantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I'm doing for the next 2 chapters maybe, but after that, I'm not sure where to go with this Fanfic. If you have any Ideas let me know in the comments!!  
> Happy New Year!!

He was Constantine Maddon. Not just soul, but body as well.   
Call immediately began to inspect his body. It was strange. He was a bit tanner than his body usually was. brief He was only wearing a pair of boxers. He realized now how embarrassing this could have been.   
He left without a sound, moving back to his room. Call found it scary how at home he really felt in this body. The only thing that felt strange was the steadiness of his walking. But he kinda liked it. You know, not limping. Though, he supposed it was still technically his body as he was Constantine.   
As soon as he got back to the room, he rummaged through the dresser, picking out a clean blue uniform before moving cautiously to the common area.   
As he entered the room, he headed towards the door before a voice caught him by surprise.  
"Going somewhere Maddon?" Call spun around as fast as he could and found himself staring at another boy around his age. He had black hair, pulled back in a small ponytail, with vibrant green eyes. He wore a replica of the uniform that Call had put on. "If you're heading to breakfast, I'll come with you."  
Call stared dumbstruck at what took him a moment to realize was his father.  
"Alastair." Call said, briefly taking a moment to take in his new, slightly high and much smoother voice.   
"The one and only," Alastair said, slapping an arm around Call before leading him to the door again. Call swallowed. He had though before that he should find Master Rufus and figure out what was going on, but the very real arm of his young father around him and he realized that it wouldn't make much sense. Rufus wouldn't know who Call is yet.   
Calls head hurt.  
As the two were about to leave the room Alastair paused and frowned.  
"Wheres your wristband?" He asked.  
"Huh," Call responded weakly. Alastair looked at him wide eyed before laughing weakly.  
"Wow, you must be out of it this morning. I don't think I've ever heard such a dumb response out of you. Go grab your wristband. I'll wait."  
Call hesitated before sprinting back and grabbing the wristband from under his pillow. As he pulled it onto his wrist, two thoughts came to him.   
One: It was unnerving to realize that Constantine kept his wristband in the same place that Call liked to keep his most of the time.  
Two: That it was a Bronze band that adorned the leather strap. Constantine became a Makar and killed his brother in his silver year.   
Then Call had a third thought.  
Three: Maybe I can stop it.  
But that would mean that Constantine never becomes the Enemy of Death, and the would be no war, no Cold Massacre, and no Call.  
Well, the real Callum hunt would probably still be born, but Constantine would never put his soul inside him. So he guessed that he wouldn't really be alive??  
Call's head hurt again.  
He headed back out and met Alastair, who was still by the door.  
"You ready now?" He joked. "It's not like you to forget something like that Constantine."  
"Right, sorry." Call responded. Alastair looked worried but didn't say anything.  
They moved silently through the halls of Magisterium, heading for the refectory in silence. Call was trying to stay calm, but Alastair still kept side-eyeing him suspiciously.   
"You ok Connie? You seem a bit un-nerved this morning," he asked.  
"I'm fine." Call lied. "Just had a strange dream last night." Alastair nodded.  
"Alright," he said with a calm reassuring smile. Call smiled too. For now, he figures the only option was to play along and pretend to be Constantine.   
He and Alastair entered the refectory and Call was surprised to see that it looked who's. It seemed that they never really redecorated around here.   
Call followed Alastair who got their lichen and sat at a table at two others.   
The man across the table from Call had stern looking face and serious deep blue eyes. His black hair was trimmed short and flat along the top of his head. He glanced up and gave Call a short nod in recognition. Call returned the gesture.  
The girl who sat next to him was clearly his sister. She had the same deep blue eyes. However, she had a soft looking face, framed by her long ink black hair, and she radiated a warmth that was both kind and beautiful. Call found himself staring. She smiled at him and his heart jumped.  
"Morning Declan. Morning Sarah." Alastair greeted.   
Call's jaw dropped. Sarah and Declan Novak! This was his mother and uncle who he never got to meet. He was sitting right in front of them. Finally, Call realized he was staring for too long as Alastair waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Earth to Constantine." He said. "You still there buddy?"  
"Huh? Oh, uh... What did you say?" Call responded. There was a second of silence before Sarah started laughing as Declan stared in disbelief.   
"Wow." Declan said. "I just asked where Jericho is. You ok?"   
Call made a mental note to pay attention more. He really needed to stop saying 'Huh' and 'Uh' so much. Constantine was supposed to be charming. Not awkward.   
"I think Jericho is still getting ready." Call replied.   
"Well, he better not be late again. Rufus will totally have a cow if he is." Sarah said nonchalantly.   
They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jericho jogged into the Refectory, pilling lichen onto his plate before joining them at their table.   
"Close one Jericho." Declan mocked.  
"But I made it!" Jericho replied with a huge smile. Call couldn't help but laugh, as he gave Jericho a small shove with his elbow. Jericho and Alastair laughed too.   
Jericho began basically inhaling his food, which was well timed as the chime for the start of classes went off moments later.   
They left in a group, and Call began getting nervous. He knew that Master Rufus would have no reason to be suspicious of him because he doesn't know who Call was yet, but he couldn't help but feel he was going to get in trouble.   
Call didn't walk with a limp in Constantine's body, but he still fell to the back of the group, walking behind everyone else as they made their way through the caverns.  
Alastair noticed.  
Alastair was worried about Constantine. He had been acting a bit strange that morning. He was jumpy and seemed depressed. No, depressed wasn't the right word. He seemed scared. He slowed down his pace to match that of his friends.   
"Are you ok Connie?" He asked. Constantine flinched when he realized who was beside him. He made eye contact with Alastair, and Alastair felt his heart drop. The look in Connie's eyes. He looked scared of him.   
Alastair put a hand on Constantine's shoulder, slowing their pace further so he could focus on helping his friend. Constantine noticed.  
"I-I'm Ok. Really." He told Alastair. Alastair noticed he didn't seem to have the same charm that he was known for.   
Call was panicking. His father never talked about his relationship with Constantine when they were in school. Call had no idea they were so close. He wasn't sure he could pull this off. He might have to try and convince Alastair that he was not Constantine.   
"Hey," Alastair said, putting his arm around him. "Is this because of that bad dream you had last night? If it is, we can talk about it if you want. But for now, just try to relax. Enjoy class. It will be ok." Alastair ensured.  
Call took a deep breath, still looking into his father's eyes. He had never sat down and talked about his problems with his dad before. But right now, he really wanted to. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted to talk to his dad. About what was happening now, and what happened with Alex Strike and Aaron. Call took in a deep breath. He exhaled shakily and managed a convincing smile. He was feeling a little better.  
"Ok"  
He wrapped his arm around Alastair as well. The laughed and picked up the pace, rejoining the group as they reached the room where Master Rufus was waiting for them.


	3. Telling his Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call is scared and needs some support. 
> 
> So he tells his father who he really is. 
> 
> But is Alastair really going to believe that Constantine is actually his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update. 
> 
> My Laptop is broken at the moment, so hopefully, I can get the next chapter done on paper so I can get is typed out once it's fixed. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love on the first two Chapters! 
> 
> I still have a plan for the next chapter, but if you have an idea as to where this story should go, let me know in the comments!

Call wasn't use to being in class with so many people.   
But with master Rufus attention divided between 5 people, Call was able to hide in the back with Alastair. They laid back, practicing magic with each other, which involved passing water between the two of them. They started off slow, both concentrating as hard as they could, but as they got faster at it Call noticed a mischievous look in Alastair's eyes.   
Soon what started off serious training exercise turned into "who can pass the water faster without screwing up?" Which resulted in the both of them getting soaked, as well as a very wet Sarah, who got caught in the crossfire.   
After getting thoroughly scolded by Sarah, Declan and Master Rufus, the boys went back at it. This time Jericho joined them. However, no matter how hard they tried to behave, the three boys just ended up throwing water at each other as hard as they could, trying to get the others wet. Master Rufus actually started to get impressed because, by the 2-hour mark, not a single drop was lost as the boys hurled water across the room.   
Eventually, he got Sarah and Declan to join them and it became a group activity that he watched from the sides. Declan and Sarah were slower at first, resulting in them getting doused with water from every angle. But a very pissed off Sarah and an overly competitive Declan proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Call found himself and Jericho being ganged up on and soon Call was laughing too hard to care that he was completely soaked.   
By the time Master Rufus broke them up and set them off to lunch, they all looked like they had taken a dunk in one of the rivers. Call found it strange to see Master Rufus like that. He seemed so carefree and cool. Call wondered what happened to make him so serious in the future.  
Oh, that's right. Constantine happened. Call moved through the hall, instinctively staying at the back of the group as he now felt panicked as the thought made him recognized the familiar sensation of Chaos bubbling in his gut.   
As they approached the refrectorium, Call watched the back of this mother's head. Her long brown hair made him wonder what she would have been like as a mom. Call wondered if she knew how to cook, remembering Alastair's terrible attempts at homecooked meals.   
Then he looked at Declan. He wondered if he would have been the fun uncle, who spoiled Call and took him on adventures, showing him magic tricks that were actually magic. Call wondered if Declan ever saw him when he was a baby? He somehow doubted it. Alastair never talked about him, but so far Declan seemed really cool.   
Then Call met the eye of the one person he had been avoiding. Jericho slowed his pace and fell to the back of the group to walk next to his twin. He elbowed Constantine playfully.  
"Why so glum?" He joked. Constantine's expression didn't change and Jericho's smile disappeared. Constantine didn't look right. He looked distant like Jericho was a stranger to him, smiling but with unsure and sad eyes. Connie was supposed to come off as the more mischievous twin but today he seemed different.  
"Are you ok Connie?"  
Constantine sighed and smiled more confidently.  
"Ya, I'm ok." He said. "Hey Jericho? You know... I love you. Right?"  
Jericho let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was more like the Connie he knew. So sappy. He threw an arm around his twin before picking up their pace.   
"The thought never crossed my mind." He joked.  
Connie laughed, and they hurried to catch up.  
The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Call kept quite for most of the time, as he didn't know the people they talked about and couldn't remember the stories they were remembering. However, Call's worry started to melt away. Alastair and the others were really cool. It was like they were all part of the same family, which Call knew they kinda were.  
Call's quietness, however, didn't go unnoticed by Alastair, or by Jericho. Sarah seemed relieved by Constantine's silence and Call suspected that Declan knew something was up, but he didn't say anything.   
"Hey, anyone up for games in the gallery?" Jericho pitched as they headed back to their rooms after class. "I heard that there is a ping pong tournament going on and I want to see Declan put that snooty gold year, di Winter, in his place!"  
Call felt his eyes widen. Did he mean Jaspers parents? He supposed it shouldn't be so surprising that they went to school with his parents but he hadn't thought of it. Now he wanted to see Declan wipe the floor with them. But before he could say he was in, Alastair interrupted.  
"Sorry guys and gal. Connie and I have to finally settle a score." He said.  
"What?" Call and the others all asked simultaneously.  
"Crazy 8's," Alastair explained. "I think the score is 8 - 9 in his favor and I plan on changing that tonight. Time to show you who's boss."  
"Riiight." Call said mockingly. But he understood what was happening. Alastair wanted to talk about his 'Dream'.  
They said brief goodbyes before the others left in the opposite direction.   
Call and Alastair didn't speak as they entered the common room. Call sat on the couch and Alastair ran to his room, returning with a pack of cards.  
"Wait, you were serious?" Call asked. Alastair laughed.  
"Might break this bad mood you seem to have over you today." He said, sitting opposite of Call. "Besides, it might make talking about that dream of yours a bit easier."  
"Thanks."  
He dealt out the cards, and for a few minutes, they just played.   
Call was thinking about his next move when Alastair cleared his throat.   
"So," He started. "Where do you want to start? With that dream, I mean. Whats freaked you out so bad?"   
Call placed his card on the top of the pile.  
"I'm not sure." Call replied softly.  
"How about you just start from where you remember?" Alastair suggested, laying down his next card. Call shook his head.   
"That's just it. It's... It's a lot. It was really long and so vivid." Call explained, playing two cards down in a row. "It felt like a lifetime."  
"How vivid are we talking about?" He asked, placing the 6 of hearts down. Call sighed. They both played a few more cards while Call tried to figure out what to say next. His leg bounced rapidly, still not use to how relaxed his muscles were. Call noticed that as the day went on he felt more and more comfortable in this body.  
He was finding it harder and harder to remember himself and his life. Aaron, Tamara and growing up with his dad. He was Callum Hunt. He needed help.  
He took a deep breath.  
"I don't know how to explain it. It sounds crazy but..." He looked up to meet Alastair's eye and felt a rush of familiarity wash over him. It was his father's eyes. He could trust him. "I feel like it was real. I'll admit, I only remember this other life that I lived, up until I woke up this morning. Here. Like this!" He said gesturing to his body. Alastair looked confused but motioned for him to continue. "I was... I feel like I still am, Callum Hunt. I was your son. Except... I was still me, Constantine, in a way."  
Alastair placed his cards down carefully, looking completely lost. Call groaned in frustration, pulling at his hair and throwing his head back.   
"Whoa, Ok, Ok," Alastair said calming him down. But as he did he let out a weak laugh. "Just, just keep going." He encouraged.  
So Call took another breath and continued. He explained everything that happened between Constantine and Jericho during Silver year, and about the Enemy of Death. He talked about the Cold Massacre, the message left by Sarah and what happened to his leg. He briefly went into his childhood before going on to explain the Iron Trials and of the night at the bowling ally when he learned who he was. Then he went into the Copper year, before finishing up with the Bronze year, leading up to Aarons death and him sleeping alone and in pain on a cold cell floor... Before waking up here.  
The story took up about a full hour to tell.  
Call let out a long breath of relief. However, poor Alastair was completely overwhelmed.  
Both had abanded the game of cards and they leaned back on their respective couches, taking it all in.  
After giving what he thought was enough time to let the story sink in, Call spoke.  
"Alastair?" He asked. Alastair snapped up and made eye contact with him.  
"Well, Connie..." He starting, staring at him wide-eyed. Alastair was trying to choose his words carefully to make sure he didn't make it sound like he thought he was crazy. But another part of him was scared because he was actually feeling convinced. There was too much detail in his story. He actually believed Constantine. "You really believe all this?" He said in a careful tone.  
There was a nerve racking moment when Alastair hoped Constantine was going to say he was just joking, but he slowly nodded instead. Alastair let out a heavy, shaky breath.  
"So you don't remember... being Constantine? At all?"  
Constantine, or rather Callum, shook his head.  
"So your... Callum Hunt. My son. From the future. But also Constantine, who is dead?" Alastair asked, trying to straighten out his thoughts.  
Call groaned and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.  
"I know it sounds crazy but..."  
"I think I believe you."  
Calls head shot up.  
"You do?" Call asked.  
"Yeah!" Alastair said, just as shocked as Call. "The Connie I know could never come up with something that crazy." He said with a nervous laugh. Call laughed too, but it quickly turned into a sob.  
"Whoa, whoa," Alastair said, moving to sit next to Callum. "Whats wrong? I said I believe you."  
"I know, thank you." Call said, wiping his eyes. "I just really needed to talk. I didn't realize."  
"It's ok," Alastair said awkwardly. He sat there tapping his knees nervously. "Is... Is there like, something I normally do to help or comfort you or something? In the future I mean." He asked.  
Call shook his head and scoffed.  
"No, we don't really talk about feelings much." He explained.  
"Thank god. I'm no good at this." Alastair said in relief.  
"What am I going to do?" Call asked desperately.  
"About this Alex guy?" Alastair asked, the story still buzzing in his mind.  
"About me!" Call exclaimed. "Why am I here? Why am I Constantine again?"  
"Oh right," Alastair said. He looked over at Call, who looked very frustrated. It was hard to look at his best friend and to know that it's actually his son.  
"Hey." He said, awkwardly rubbing Callum's shoulder. "We will figure this out somehow. Its only been one day. Let's give this some time. It might be over by morning and I will sound crazy tomorrow trying to talk to Connie about it."  
Call scoffed.   
"And what do I if it isn't? What if I am stuck like this?" He asked. "I don't really know a lot about you guys. I mean, I know you but not as well as I thought. I didn't even know you and Constantine were so close."  
"Ok, yeah good point." Alistair thought for a moment. "Then I guess I'll teach you. I'll tell you about our friends and classes, and bale you out of conversations you can't handle. But you're definitely going to have to start with working on being Constantine. Cause I'm pretty sure everyone noticed something was up."  
"Fair enough." Call said with a smile. Call finally relaxed again, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.   
Alastair felt a new weight on his. He stared into the face of his best friend, looking for any sign that it was or wasn't Constantine. He did believe his story but at the same time...  
"Callum." Alastair started, licking his lips and swallowing nervously. "You said Constantine found out he was a Makar during Silver year right?"  
"Right." Call replied, wondering where this was going.  
"Well, when we learned about Chaos magic, the 5 of us all tried. Connie couldn't do it. If you really are... who you say you are, then does that mean you-"  
"I get it." Call interrupted. Call raised his hand, palm up to the roof. Alastair watched, half in horror and half in anticipation. Call felt the familiar twist in his gut and the pull of his magic. It flooded into him, washing him over with longing for Aaron- for his counterweight- but he held it together and darkness pooled in his palm, waves of Chaos wrapped around his fingers.   
Alastair jumped in place, and Call smiled at the shocked yet amazed expression. Alastair laughed nervously and sat back up.   
"Ok then," Alastair said. "So lesson number one. Constantine Madden."


	4. Jericho Madden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call is starting to learn about the others,
> 
> and he and Alistar start to come up with a plan.

They were just talking about Jericho when speaking of the devil, the others members of the apprentice group entered the common room. Jericho, Declan, and Sarah were laughing their heads off as they moved through the door. Declan was proudly displaying a crudely made winner ribbon on his chest, pinned to his now sweaty tee shirt.  
Call and Alastair were still sitting around the table in the common area, their card game long since abandoned. They were going over the basics that Call needed to know about each person, and about living in the past. Seeing the others approached, they quickly put on smiling faces, acting like nothing was wrong as they welcomed the others around the couches.  
"I see Declan dominated the ping pong tournament as per usual." Call said with a lot more confidence than earlier that day. His talk with his father taught him a lot, and he felt closer to his uncle.  
Declan Novak was a highly competitive, over protective, fun-loving guy, who loves physical activities and silently observing rather than participating in conversations. Call couldn't help but feel like Declan was like the person Call always wanted to be, but couldn't because of his bum leg.  
"He was amazing!" Sarah said excitedly. Sarah Novak was a just as protective, intelligent girl who preferred to follow the rules unless for her own benefit. She's passionate and has a fiery temper and by far the most responsible member of the group. Alastair also described her as a "Girly-Girl". Besides that last comment, Call though she was very much like Tamara, which made him feel a bit home sick.  
"You guys should have seen the size of the vein on diWinters neck when he was trying to keep up with Declan!" Jericho said, "It was huge! He was about to bust a vessel!"  
Alastair and Call laughed.  
Jericho was interesting to Call. Whenever someone spoke about Jericho in his time, they talked about the poor, sweet boy that died at the monster Constantine's hand. Then they spoke of Constantine as this dark and mischievous teen who killed all his friends. But Call now knew that it was actually the opposite.  
Constantine was actually pretty responsible, usually only joining in on the pranks that Jericho plans. Constantine was pretty well liked by everyone, and Jericho was known very much as the menace of the Magisterium. Jericho often got into fights, argued with teachers and somehow got away with everything. But not before dragging Constantine and Alastair into the mess with him.  
Call looked at this Jericho, the one that was so young, alive and happy.  
The sick feeling that he got in his stomach whenever people talked about his death grew even stronger. Call felt guilty, and the remanence of a deep love for Constantine's brother.  
"We will have to come next time. Save me the humiliation of losing to this asshole again." Alastair said gesturing to the cards on the table. "Connie kicked my ass again."  
Sarah and Declan laughed and headed off down the hall opposite of where Call's room was. Jericho took the place on the couch next to him.  
"Think you're up for one more game?" Jericho asked. Alastair just shrugged and gathered the cards again.  
"Sure." Call said. Alastair started to deal out the cards again when something made Call jump.  
A long deep howl emitted from the hall where Call woke up this morning.  
"Looks like Wolf is up," Jericho commented, not even glancing to his room. Call looked between Jericho and Alastair confused. Alastair didn't even look up from his cards.  
"Oh yeah. He slept in your room last night didn't he?" He asked.  
"Yup. You wanna take him for a walk this time? I did it yesterday." Jericho said.  
"Sure," Alastair said, throwing his cards back into the deck before moving away from the table. On the way, he caught Call's eye. He smirked.  
Call kept an eye on the hall, waiting to see what happened next while playing his cards after Jericho. Soon after, Alastair returned, leash in hand and for a moment Call though Havoc was beside him. But it was wrong. The wolf that he leads towards the door was bigger, much calmer than Havoc ever was. Just before Alastair and the wolf left the room, the animal turned its head to meet Call's eye. Deep swirls of darkness pooled in the sockets where the wolfs eyes should have been. Dark blues and browns mixed, but they were not as vibrant as Havos red and orange eyes. It was harder to notice, but the wolfs eyes definitely held magic.  
The two left silently and Call suddenly remembered his father once telling him that Constantine had a pet wolf like he had with Havoc. He wondered why Alastair had forgotten to mention this during their talk just now.  
He turned his attention back to the game of cards. As soon as he played his next card, he realized Jericho had a strange smirk on his face as he looked at him.  
"What?" Call asked curiously.  
"Nothing," Jericho said, playing a card. "You just seem like your in a better mood now."  
"Oh." Call said. "Yeah, I guess so. I talked with Alastair. It was just a weird dream I had. I'm good now."  
"You know you can talk to me too right?" Jericho said, a little hurt.  
"Of course I know." Call replied. "It was just a matter of timing I guess. Not a big deal."  
"Right." He said. Both of them played a few more cards. "So hows you luck going with Sarah?" Jericho asked. Call give him a confused look?  
"What do you mean?"  
"I take it you still haven't asked her out yet?" Jericho smirked at Call. Call felt his cheeks warm.  
"What!?" Call sputtered. No way, Constantine was into his mom? Call wasn't sure how he felt about that. But there was no way he was going to ask her out while he was here.  
"If you're interested then you'd better make your move. I asked her out again while Declan was playing earlier. And I'm pretty sure Alastair is going to make his move soon too!"  
Wow. So, Constantine, Jericho, and Alastair were all interested in Sarah. Call was also pretty sure that Alastair would make a move too, seeing as Call has already told him that he and Sarah get married in the future.  
"I don't think Sarah's that interested in me." Call said, kinda hoping Jericho would just drop it as he played another card.  
Jericho played his final card. He jumped up, his arms up as if he were cheering along an invisible crowd.  
"Thank you, thank you. I will be here all week." He said, taking a bow. "Seriously, Ali can't beat you?"  
"Maybe I let you win." Call said, sorting the cards back into a deck and putting them off to the side.  
Jericho rubbed his chin, thinking about it.  
"Nah, you wouldn't do that." He decided on. Jericho stretched his hands up over his head, yawning. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to head to bed. It's the weekend tomorrow so we can hang out alright?" He stated. Call nodded, following him towards their bedrooms.  
Jericho paused in front of his door, waving his wrist band and the door opened. The call caught a glimpse in and saw a complete mess. That was surprising considering that the rooms at the magisterium were always cleaned for him. Maybe they weren't back then. Or maybe they just got tired of cleaning Jericho's mess.  
"Good night Constantine," Jericho said sleepily before the door closed behind him.  
"Night Jericho." Call said fondly. He waved his own wristband and opened Constantine's room. He walked in and the door quickly shut behind him.  
Call wasn't necessarily tired, plus he was nervous about going to sleep, as he didn't know what would happen when he woke up, so he poked around the room.  
Constantine had very little personal belongings. Books, mostly magic related but also a lot of fantasy novels about dystopian futures and heroes saving the world, as well as a few pictures of him and Jericho on the desk. His casual clothing consisted mostly of slack pants, cargo shorts, and polo shirts. Call shuddered, thinking that they were the kind of clothes that he avoided when his dad took him to the pawn shops and re-stores to get new clothes. But he supposed that they were probably in fashion at this time. Finally, once Call decided that he wasn't going to find anything interesting in the room, he flopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
After a few minutes, Call was almost lulled into a sleep when a knock at the door startled him awake. He pulled himself up and to the door, opening it up to find Alastair and the Wolf.  
"Sorry, but he sleeps in your room tonight," Alastair said. The wolf trudged past Call and made himself comfortable on his bed. Call had a familiar feeling that he would be trying to sleep around the large creature tonight, pretty sure that the wolf would not be willing to move.  
"You didn't tell me about him." Call pointed out.  
"Sorry, Callum. Forgot."  
"Whats his name?" Call asked.  
"Wolf."  
"Creative." Call said, looking back at the large wolf. "Is he alright? I mean, does he behave?"  
"For you? Yeah." Ali said. "No one knows why. He was an experiment of Master.... Joseph... Oh my gosh."  
"What is it?" Call asked, suddenly concerned by the mention of Constantine's old master.  
Alistar looked over his shoulder, at Jericho's room, and then back to the common room to make sure no one was listening. Then his pushed Call into his room and let the door shut.  
"You said Master Joseph is evil right?" Call nodded. "Well, we should say something! Warn people. Maybe we can tell Rufus-"  
"Tell him what?" Call asked. "That I'm from the future and Master Joseph is going to manipulate Constantine into becoming a bad guy?"  
"Manipulate? I thought you said Connie went crazy when he... You know... Hurt Jericho. In silver year?" Alistar remembered. Call just shook his head. Call moved to sit next to Wolf, and Alistar followed.  
"I don't know... I've just always had a hard time believing that. I mean... Everyone talks about how Constantine is evil but other than the experiments I know that Joseph was making him do, no one really explains why. He just wanted to bring Jericho back. I understand that." Alistar nodded. "He was rarely seen in the war, and that might have just been Joseph in the same mask. No one knows what Constantine was actually doing."  
"But that still means Joseph is the evil one. Maybe... Maybe we can see what he is doing with his Chaos studies?"  
"It couldn't hurt but... my main goal, if I am stuck like this, is to stop it all from happening. And I can start by saving Jericho."  
Alistar and Call sat in silence on the side of Constantine's bed. Call subconsciously ran a hand through Wolfs fur.  
"How does Jericho die?" Alistar asked quietly, his eyes staring intensely at the door as if he could see Jericho through the stone.  
"We were doing an experiment, er, Constantine and Joseph were. Jericho was there as his counterweight. But something went wrong. Jericho...something went wrong and I, Constantine, tried to help but we made things worse. Jericho died because of us. Me... Him." It was getting too confusing. Call had accepted long ago that he was Constantine, but it was still strange to think of them as the same person. 'Constantine did those things, not me' He reminded himself.  
"Constantine would never hurt him. Connie is a huge baby and loves his brother way too much. God, I'm so angry! How could a master at the Magisterium manipulate kids like that?"  
Call shook his head.  
"There's nothing we can do tonight. We should just go to bed."  
Alistar sighed in defeat but nodded his head. He quickly said good night and moved to the door. Call was still sitting on the bed but he spoke up before his Dad left.  
"If I'm not here tomorrow... If Constantine is back... Just look after him and Jericho, Ok?" He said raising his head to look at the boy in the door way.  
"Come on, Call." He replied smirking. "Do you even need to ask?"  
The door closed behind him and Call fell back onto the bed. After a couple of deep breaths, he righted himself on the bed and under the sheets. His legs folded awkwardly around the large wolf at the foot of the mattress. He let himself smile briefly before guilt washed over him again.  
Aaron... Tamara... Havoc, hell even Jasper. He always had one of them around in messes like this. What would they think of him here, like this? Aaron would tell him everything would be fine and that they could make everything right again. Tamara would be the voice of reason, telling him to be careful and not let Joseph get suspicious. Jasper would probably suggest something horrible, like telling him he should just leave in this body so he never even had the chance to become evil. Havoc would be the one on the end of his bed.  
He smiled again. Maybe this was all a dream. He would wake up in his cell again, and he would rot there while Alex Strike destroyed everything. Calls mind was a muddled mess. If he stayed, he never saw his friends again, and never had a chance of avenging Aaron. But he could save everyone. Stop the war.  
But could he? What if everything turned out the same? What if he goes crazy and follows right in Constantine's footsteps.  
Call shook the thought out of his head. Whatever happened, he would never turn out like that.  
He was Callum Hunt. NOT the Enemy of Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to upload. Writer's block, as well as life changes, got in the way. 
> 
> As always, criticism is welcome, and leave any suggestions for story ideas in the comments! Love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
